All Over Again
by bklue18
Summary: What if he had another chance to change something that he shouldn't have done a year ago?
1. Coming Back To A Familiar Place

"Hey, Jas, help me out here! I think I'm stuck!"

Jasmine looked over her shoulder at her best friend, Gregg, who had been playing with the mud puddle in his backyard. She shook her head and walked over to him, taking his arm and giving it a slightly hard pull which eventually helped him loosen his boot that was stuck in the mud.

"Seriously, Gregg. I told you! Don't play with the mud puddle!" Jasmine said  
"I thought it was watery!" Gregg said, with that British accent of his.

Jasmine laughed and continued reading her book until she felt Gregg sit down next to her.

"So you're serious about going back to the US?" Gregg asked  
"Yeah. I got a beautiful house and a job at Nickelodeon." Jasmine replied  
"Nickelodeon? What if you bumped into Kendall?" Gregg said

Kendall… Her ex-boyfriend. Gregg's worry was right. He was part of the hit TV show, 'Big Time Rush', there might be coincidental bumping. She thought for a while and figured that there wasn't anything to worry about. He broke up with her almost a year ago and she moved to the UK. He wasn't going to remember the girl he dumped after fame gave him a big head.

She looked at Gregg, "I'll be fine! Besides, you're in LA too so I know you'll have my back!"

Gregg nodded, thinking that Jasmine's reason was logical. Jasmine had moved to London to stay with her parents after the break-up with Kendall. Her parents were really friendly to their neighbors, the Sulkins and Jasmine had no idea who they were until their son came home for the holidays. Only then did she realize that she was neighbors with Gregg Sulkin, the guy who played Mason on 'Wizards of Waverly Place'. The two of them clicked immediately and soon became the best of friends, even if Gregg had to fly to LA pretty often.

"Fine… So you've got everything packed already?" Gregg asked

Jasmine nodded, "Most of my stuff have been shipped over to my new home in LA so everything's good."

* * *

The next day, Gregg and Jasmine boarded a plane for Los Angeles on a morning flight. Taking 10 over hours, they finally arrived in LAX International Airport at 7.30pm in the night. They got off the flight and walked towards baggage claim.

"Thank goodness we're done with that movie."  
"True. Finally enough of Sarah."  
"Kendall… Seriously? She's just trying to get the movie done."  
"Logan. You don't understand. She was fucking with us."

Logan shook his head as he turned away from his swearing friend to look at the next belt within the baggage claim area. He saw Jasmine and nudged his pal, Dustin, who was shuffling in his own space.

Dustin turned to Logan, "Yeah?"

"Maybe I'm crazy or something but that girl over there seriously looks like Jasmine." Logan said  
"Which one?" Dustin asked  
"The one standing next to that guy from Wizards of Waverly Place." Logan replied  
"Oh! You mean Gregg? We met him at Selena's birthday party, remember?" Dustin said  
"Yeah. Whoa, wait… Is that Jasmine?" Logan asked

Dustin squinted and looked harder before saying, "She looks a little different but it is definitely Jasmine."

"We got to hide her from Kendall's view before he sees her. He seriously broke her heart." Logan said  
"For what it's worth, Kendall felt bad about it." Dustin said  
"Not enough. Jas was like that best girl friend to us." Logan said

Dustin nodded and the two of them jumped, feeling someone's hand on their shoulder. They turned around to see Kendall looking at them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kendall asked  
"N-Nothing…" Logan and Dustin replied

Kendall looked at them suspiciously before looking out at where they were looking before. His hand dropped to his side as he saw the girl whose heart he broke.

"Hey, is that Jasmine?" Kendall asked  
"What? No… Pfft. That just looks like Jasmine." Logan replied  
"Don't lie to me, Logan." Kendall said

Dustin and Logan looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Kendall was about to walk over to her when the two of them stopped him.

"Whoa, Kendall. What are you doing? You don't just waltz over to her like you and her are friends. You broke her heart, remember?" Logan said

Kendall remembered the look Jasmine had when he broke up with her. Logan was right. He did break her heart. Meanwhile, Gregg and Jasmine were both laughing about something when he spotted Kendall and the rest at the next belt, behind Jasmine. She noticed his frozen look and wanted to turn around but Gregg held onto her shoulders, stopping her from doing so.

"What are you doing, Gregg?" Jasmine asked  
"Uh… Nothing… Don't turn around… The view is horrible!" Gregg replied  
"Spit it out, Sulkin." Jasmine said, knowing that Gregg is incapable of lying.

Gregg sighed and said, "Your ex-boyfriend is behind you, at the next belt."

"Seriously? Crap! I was counting on not seeing him!" Jasmine said

Seeing that their luggage was going to take a while to come out, she decided to head on over to the ladies as a mean of avoiding a bump-in with Kendall.

"Hey, Gregg… Could you take the luggage? I need the ladies." Jasmine said  
"Sure. I'll wait for you here." Gregg said

Jasmine nodded and without looking at the next belt, she walked on towards the ladies. Kendall saw her walking and wanted to walk after her but knowing the situation, Dustin and Logan got Carlos and James to try and keep him busy.

As she walked out of the ladies, she couldn't help but smile at the two people that were standing by the side.

"Logan? Dustin?" Jasmine said

The two boys smiled at her and they each gave her a hug.

"So it's really you!" Dustin said  
"The one and only." Jasmine said  
"I thought you moved to London?" Logan said

Jasmine nodded, "I did. But, one year is enough for things to tide over. So, I decided to come back. Besides, I got a job at Nickelodeon!"

"Really? That's awesome! We'll see you more often!" Dustin said  
"Yup! Gregg was a little hesitant about me getting the job though." Jasmine said  
"Kendall." Logan said, knowing what Gregg was worried about.  
"Yeah…" Jasmine said  
"So, is Gregg your boyfriend?" Dustin asked

Jasmine chuckled, "Gregg? Nah… He's my best friend. We can never date."

"Oh… So… You didn't date anyone?" Logan asked  
"Nope. Please don't tell Kendall. I know he must have seen me just now. I may be over everything but I really don't want to talk to him." Jasmine replied

The two boys nodded, understanding how Jasmine feels.

"Don't worry. We'll keep it a secret. But, you'll have to meet up with us more often!" Logan said

Jasmine smiled, "I will. I missed hanging out with you guys!"

The boys smiled and wanted to continue the conversation further when they heard Kendall's voice from around the corner. They looked at Jasmine and she knew what they were trying to tell her so she gave the boys a final hug and told them she'd text them before hurrying around them, back to baggage claim. But, Kendall still manage to catch a glimpse of her.

He walked up to the two boys who were pretending that they were talking and looked at them.

"Wh- Hey, Kendall!" Dustin said  
"Was that Jasmine?" Kendall asked  
"No… It was a Korean girl asking us for directions. First time in LAX." Logan replied, with a nervous laugh.  
"Really? Then how would she have that same beanie that Jasmine likes wearing?" Kendall asked

The two boys looked at each other, not counting on the fact that Jasmine was indeed wearing her favorite rainbow beanie.

"Quit lying to me guys. It is Jasmine, isn't it?" Kendall said

Dustin and Logan sighed, nodding to Kendall's question. Kendall was determined to go after Jasmine but Logan held onto his arm, stopping him from doing so.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked  
"Stopping you. Kendall. Don't you remember what you did to her? You seriously think she's going to be all friendly with you? She left for London to avoid you, in case you don't remember." Logan replied  
"Logan's right. If I were to tell you the truth, Kendall, you have no right to go after her. Not after what you did to her." Dustin said

Kendall realized that what they said were right. He did initiate the break-up. Jasmine was definitely not going to just receive him with open arms. The grip on his arm eventually relaxed as they headed back; since Logan knew that Kendall wasn't going to go after her.


	2. Feelings Resurfaced

The next day, the Big Time Rush boys were gathered on set for their new episode shoot. Sarah, one of the producers came up to them, along with Jasmine.

"Guys, I'm going to introduce you to our new production assistant. We managed to poach her from BBC, where she was helping out with 'Horrible Histories'. Everyone, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, these are the boys." Sarah said

Despite feeling awkward that she's a production assistant on her ex-boyfriend's set, she pretended she didn't know them and smiled.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." Jasmine said  
"You too." Logan said, getting what Jasmine wanted to do.  
"I'll leave you guys to get acquainted since you'll be interacting very often." Sarah said

She walked away, leaving Jasmine with the boys. Carlos and James smiled and gave Jasmine a hug, each.

"It's so nice to see you again, Jasmine!" James said  
"We missed you!" Carlos said

Jasmine smiled and said, "I missed you guys, too!"

"Welcome back, Jas." Kendall said  
"It's nice to be back." Jasmine said, managing a small smile.

Just as Kendall wanted to speak again, they were needed on set. Throughout filming, Jasmine tried her best to avoid looking at Kendall. She had kept all her feelings for Kendall locked away somewhere within her heart and she sure didn't want to relive them again. Whenever he made eye contact with her, she would look away quickly. If they stood next to each other, she would pretend to take a phone call and walk away. She figured that this would be the best way to avoid him and she was planning to go on like this until Kendall gives up.

"You're doing pretty good with the ignore Kendall act."

Jasmine looked to her left and Dustin smiled, standing next to her.

"I'm trying my best. I really don't want to talk to him." Jasmine said  
"I know. If I was a girl, I'd totally go all Scream 4 on him." Dustin said

Jasmine laughed and nodded, "Agreed but I won't do that to the guy who is the shared owner of a million girls' hearts."

"That's true. But, Jas… You can't avoid or ignore him forever. You know Kendall… He's bound to make you crack soon." Dustin said

Jasmine nodded, "Till then, I'll carry on fighting him."

* * *

As soon as the shoot was over, Jasmine got handed some stuff from her boss, the producer, to go over with the boys. She walked over to the dressing room, where the boys were resting.

"Okay, guys. Sarah handed me some stuff to go over with you guys." Jasmine said  
"What now?" James said, a little irritated.

Jasmine looked at James, "Okay, someone is snappy. Hey, I'm not the one with the orders."

"Sorry, Jas. It's just this isn't the first time she's tried to keep us around after a long day of shooting." Logan said  
"Well, fear not, guys. This is just a quick briefing of tomorrow's scenes. After that, you guys are free to go!" Jasmine said  
"Awesome! Lay it on us, Jas!" Carlos said

As Jasmine briefly told the boys what to expect for tomorrow's filming, Kendall couldn't help but watch her as she talked. At that moment, he knew he missed everything about Jasmine. He shouldn't have driven her away, like he did so carelessly a year ago. He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Jasmine had finished talking and even left the room.

"Hey, Kendall, you alright?" Logan asked, nudging him.

Kendall snapped out of his self-induced trance, "Yeah. Uh, where's Jasmine?"

"She left." James said  
"We should go, too. Come on." Logan said

Kendall nodded and the four boys grabbed their bags as they headed out to the parking lot to get their car.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" Carlos asked  
"Nah. I think I'm just going to head home." Kendall replied  
"Alright then. We'll take James' car." Logan said  
"See you at home!" James said

Kendall nodded as he got into his car while the other 3 boys got into James' car. He watched them pull out of the parking lot first before doing so himself. As he turned right, he noticed a girl sitting alone at the bus stop. It was none other than Jasmine. He looked at the clock on his dashboard and it said 10pm. Buses stopped operation at 7pm around this area. Kendall stopped his car in front of the bus stop and rolled down his window.

"Jasmine? Where are you headed? I can take you home." Kendall said

Jasmine looked up and said, "Uh, that's okay. I'll just wait for the bus."

"Buses stop operating at 7pm for this area." Kendall said

"Crap." Jasmine said, realizing that Kendall was speaking the truth since she hadn't been able to catch a bus in the last 10 minutes.

Kendall looked at Jasmine, "Hop in. I'll take you home."

"Alright. Thanks." Jasmine said, getting off the seat at the bus stop.

Reluctantly, Jasmine got into Kendall's car and she told him where she lived as he drove off. The ride to her home was silent and both of them couldn't think of a way to start a conversation. The seemingly dreadful long ride ended and they arrived at Jasmine's house.

She got out of the car as Kendall parked and got out too. He walked her to her front door, to make sure she got home safe.

Jasmine turned around before she opened the door, "Uh, thank you, Kendall. I'm home… safe now."

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah… Good…"

He sighed, "It's really good to see you again, Jasmine."

Jasmine looked at Kendall and in an instant, the two of them felt the feelings they had for each other flooding back to them. At that moment, Kendall leaned in, about to kiss Jasmine when she quickly stepped back.

"It's late… You should get home." Jasmine said  
"Right." Kendall said  
"Good night." Jasmine said

With that said, Jasmine turned and opened her door to walk in. She closed the door behind her as she saw Kendall walk off her front porch towards his car. She locked the door before leaning against the door as she felt her heart beating fast. Jasmine slowly looked out the window and saw Kendall in the car seat looking at her house longingly before starting up the engine and driving off, much to her relief as she sure didn't want him outside her house any longer.


	3. What A Year Can Do

The next morning, Jasmine felt a little uneasy about seeing Kendall again since his attempt to kiss her the night before wasn't successful. She arrived on set ready to start the day with the hopes of making herself too busy for any small talk. She got the clipboard for the day and ran through the different scenes being shot. Figuring she had to go brief the boys again, she walked over to the make-up area where only Logan was.

Logan looked up from his iPad, "Hey, Jas!"

Jasmine smiled and sat down next to him, "Hey Logie."

Logan smiled, "It's so good to hear you call me that. Since you left for London, no one else calls me that."

Jasmine didn't respond but fiddled around with the papers stuck onto the clipboard.

"You okay?" Logan asked  
"Hmm? Yeah… I'm fine…" Jasmine replied

Logan shook his head, "No, you're not. Talk to me."

Jasmine sighed and looked at Logan, "I don't know if coming back was the right thing to do…"

"Is this about Kendall? Did he do something to you? Cause if he did, I would so beat him up for you." Logan said

Jasmine chuckled and shook her head, "No, Logie… It's just… Seeing Kendall's bringing a lot of suppressed memories back."

"I wanna say that I know what you're going through but I can't. Kendall was really a jerk. He shouldn't have done what he did to you… Right in front of everyone… He was an asshole." Logan said  
"Yeah, well… At least you guys came after me." Jasmine said

Logan sat up straight and said, "How could we not? You're as much of a best friend to us as Kendall is. What he did to you was uncalled for and till now, I seriously don't know why he did that."

"I guess we'll never know, right?" Jasmine said  
"Maybe… So, you're planning on just avoiding Kendall as much as you can?" Logan asked  
"I don't really have a choice. I know how I am, Logie. And I think you guys know too. If I don't avoid him, I'll just end up falling in love with him all over again. But, I don't want that. One heartache is more than I can handle. I moved all the way to London because of it! I just don't want history to repeat itself." Jasmine replied

Logan nodded, "I understand. As your other-best-friend-besides-the-British-kid, I'll do my best to help you avoid him."

Jasmine smiled and hugged Logan, "Thank you."

Filming went by smoothly without any interruptions or delays. Jasmine was thankful that she didn't have to be alone with Kendall, thanks to Logan who was making an effort to accompany her whenever he could. But, it was partly Kendall's actions too, with him leaving as soon as he finished his scene. As Jasmine was packing up to leave with the boys for dinner, Sarah stopped her.

"Jasmine? Could I see you for a second?" Sarah asked  
"Sure." Jasmine replied

The boys signaled to her that they'll wait for her outside while she went to talk to Sarah.

"Jasmine… I need you to do me a favor." Sarah said, "Could you do overtime today?"

"Uh… You mean now?" Jasmine asked  
"Yes. You see… Scott was saying that he needed a pre-run through of the upcoming episodes to see if there are any changes. And, he seems to trust you the most… So… I need you to help me with these." Sarah replied, handing Jasmine a thick file filled with scripts.

Jasmine looked at the file with her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Can you do it?" Sarah asked

Jasmine sighed to herself and said, "Sure… I'll get this done tonight."

Sarah smiled, "That's why you're the best."

Jasmine nodded and watched as Sarah walked away, presumably back to her car while Jasmine walked out to meet the boys and tell them the bad news.

"Hey! So, ready to go?" Carlos asked  
"Sorry guys… Gotta bail tonight." Jasmine replied  
"Why? What did fucking Sarah do this time?" James asked

Jasmine pat the thick file in her hands and said, "Overtime."

"Seriously? You're not a slave! Sarah can be such a fucking bitch." Carlos said  
"Guys! Watch the language! I can't say no cause I do work for her. You guys go ahead and enjoy your dinner. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow!" Jasmine said  
"Do you want us to get you anything?" Logan asked  
"Maybe a sandwich later? I'll call you." Jasmine replied  
"No problem." Logan said  
"Here's what I think you should do, Jas. Pretend you read through them and then leave." James said

Jasmine laughed and said, "I'll do that when I'm bored. But, for now, I'll just stick to reading them."

The boys exchanged hugs with Jasmine before getting into James' car and bidding Jasmine good-bye. She walked back into the studio and walked over to the Palm Woods set where she sat down and started to read the scripts.

* * *

She must have gone through about half of them when she realized that it was close to 10pm. She dug through her bag and pulled out her cellphone to see Logan's missed calls. She was about to call when she heard a loud bang within the studio, not too far from where she was seated. Jasmine put the scripts aside and stood up.

"Hello?" Jasmine called out

But, there was no answer. She thought that it must have been her imagination and was about to go back and sit down when she heard it again. This time, instead of calling out, Jasmine picked up her cellphone and put in the numbers 911, just in case she needed it. She walked over to where the sound was getting louder. Jasmine turned the corner and found the person responsible for the sound.

Kendall.

Seeing him lying by the boxes of equipment in an unconscious state worried Jasmine. She walked closer to him to see that he had a bruised cheek and a busted lip.

She kneeled down next to him and lightly touched his face, "Kendall?"

Jasmine was about to call for a second time when he suddenly grabbed her hand and held it to his chest.

"Don't leave me, Jasmine… Don't leave me." Kendall mumbled, his words coming out a bit of a slur.

Knowing she can't handle this alone, she called Logan and within 10 minutes, he arrived to find Jasmine sitting by Kendall's side, since he was holding onto her hand and she couldn't get it out of his grip.

"Logie! You're here!" Jasmine said  
"Yeah. I came as soon as you said Kendall might be drunk. I thought he quit drinking already." Logan said  
"You mean he's been drinking?" Jasmine asked

Logan nodded, "It started ever since he broke up with you."

Jasmine looked at Kendall, who seemed to be knocked out and suddenly felt her heart ache. When she was dating him, she had never seen him drink so much before. It really broke her heart to imagine him getting himself into a drunken stupor for the past year.

She looked at Logan, "Let's get him home."

Logan nodded and they both helped Kendall up, each of them holding an arm each as they helped him over to Logan's car. Packing up her things, Jasmine rushed out to get into the car.


	4. Accidents Happen

As soon as they reached the boys' home, Carlos and James came out to help Kendall back into his room.

Jasmine sat her bag on the couch and the thick file of scripts on the coffee table. James and Carlos came back down with a rather disgusted look.

"What happened?" Logan asked  
"He puked." James replied  
"All over the carpet." Carlos said, with a slightly pained expression.  
"I'll clean it up." Jasmine said

The 3 of them looked at her and said, "What?!"

"It's not like it's the first time I'm meeting his puke. I used to clean it up for him when he fell sick." Jasmine said  
"No. We can't let you do it." Logan said  
"It's fine. Just pass me the rags, a pail of water and a clean cloth." Jasmine said

Knowing that they couldn't argue with her, the boys merely nodded as they set out to get the things she needed. When she stepped into his room, the first thing she noticed was a picture of the boys and her, hanging on the wall. Kendall had his arms around her from the back and they were smiling so happily. If only they stayed this way. She sighed to herself as she noticed Kendall's sleeping figure on the bed. James and Carlos were nice enough to change shirts for him but not nice enough to clean up the puke.

Just then, the boys burst into the room with rubber gloves on. They handed Jasmine a pair and she looked at them weirdly.

"What are you boys doing?" Jasmine asked  
"Well, he's one of us and we can't just let you do everything. He's the asshole who broke your heart, remember?" James said  
"You shouldn't be all nice to him. He deserves to be living in his puke till he wakes up tomorrow with a hangover." Carlos said  
"What they're trying to say is you don't have to help Kendall alone. We'll all help." Logan said

Jasmine smiled and nodded. The four of them got to work and started to clean up the puke in the carpet. About an hour and a half later, Jasmine told the boys to go to sleep while she stayed in Kendall's room to make sure he's okay. The boys were hesitant at first but she reassured them that she'll be fine. She sat at his study table where she went back to reading the scripts. Before she finished reading the last page of the script, she took a bottle of water and a box of aspirin and put them by Kendall's night stand.

* * *

The next morning, Kendall woke up with a major hangover from all the drinks he took the night before. He slowly sat up in bed and reached over to his night stand to get his phone but instead, he picked up the bottle of water and the aspirin. He looked at them before looking up at the study table and realized that Jasmine was in his room. His heart warmed at the sight of her sleeping on the scripts cause it reminded him of when she was cramming for a major exam. He then realized that she must have set the aspirin and water by his side. He popped two aspirins into his mouth before washing them down with the water.

He slowly got out of bed and walked over to where Jasmine was. Kendall lightly touched her head and felt her soft, brown hair. He missed being able to touch her like he used to when they were together. He missed watching her sleep. He missed everything about her. He leaned down to kiss her head before leaving his room as he didn't know how she'd react to seeing him when he's awake.

Walking out, Kendall felt like what he did to Jasmine was really the dumbest thing he really did. He shouldn't have broken up with her when he knew he still loved her. At that time, he was only thinking about himself. And, thinking that having a girlfriend might drive his career into the ground. Concentrating solely on his thoughts, he crossed the street without looking. The last thing he heard was the sound of a horn before he looked up to see a car heading towards him.

Jasmine woke up with a start and looked around Kendall's room. She noticed the opened bottle of water and looked to see that Kendall was no longer in his bed. She stood up and was about to head down when the door swung open by a panicked Carlos.

"JASMINE! You're here! Come quick!" Carlos said, his eyebrows knitted together in extreme worry.

Before Jasmine could ask what was going on, Carlos grabbed her wrist and led her down the stairs to the outside of the house where a crowd had gathered around, with an ambulance by the curb. The crowd made way for the two of them and Jasmine saw Logan and James crouched around a body. Jasmine immediately felt her heart stop as she thought of who could be lying there. She prayed hard that the person wasn't Kendall but as she neared the person, her legs gave way and she fell to the floor.

Kendall was lying there, unconscious on the ground, with a neck brace around his neck and was being checked on by the paramedics. Jasmine couldn't find her voice to ask what was going on. The paramedics took out a stretcher and put Kendall on it before heading towards the back of the ambulance.

"Who's coming?" The paramedic asked  
"I will." Jasmine replied, finally finding her voice.  
"I'll come with her." Logan said

The paramedic looked at Jasmine before looking at Logan and giving him a nod. Logan helped Jasmine up and with his support, she walked towards the back of the ambulance and they got in. As soon as she saw Kendall's unconscious figure, she reached for his hand and held it to her cheek. Tears just kept running down her face and Logan tried to comfort her with his hand patting her back.

"Kendall… You can't leave me like this…" Jasmine whispered, "Not like this..."

They soon arrived at the nearest hospital and the paramedics rushed her out. Jasmine and Logan were behind them but the nurses stopped them from entering the OR.

"You'll have to wait here." The nurse said, before turning around to walk into the OR.

Jasmine turned to look at Logan and almost immediately, she started crying again. Logan hugged her as she cried into his shirt, knowing that comfort was the only thing he could offer at this moment.


	5. He'll Be Fine

A few hours passed and Logan was sitting down next to Jasmine who had a blank expression on her face as she stared at the floor.

"Don't worry, Jas… I'm sure Kendall's fine." Logan said

Jasmine looked at Logan, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have stayed to take care of Kendall. I shouldn't have come back to LA."

"It isn't your fault, Jas. Accidents happen. Kendall will be fine." Logan said

Just then, James and Carlos came rushing in.

"Hey. So how is it?" James asked  
"He's still in there." Logan replied  
"How did Kendall get injured?" Jasmine asked  
"The driver said Kendall was crossing the road without looking. Luckily, he saw Kendall in time and managed to step on the brakes. But, as small as the impact was, it still bumped Kendall pretty hard causing him to fall back and hit his head." Carlos replied

Jasmine closed her eyes as she felt another wave of emotions hit her. No matter how hard she wanted to suppress her feelings for Kendall, she knew that it was of no use. She loved him with all her heart and even after their break-up, she had never stopped loving him.

"Does Sarah know?" Logan asked  
"Yes. And we called aunt Kathy immediately after you guys left. Unfortunately, the media got wind of the news too." James replied  
"The manager's handling the media part while Dustin's coming with Kendall's family." Carlos said

Just as Jasmine looked at the OR door, it opened and a man dressed in scrubs came out. The boys and her all flocked to him as soon as they saw him.

"You guys are Kendall's family?" The doctor asked  
"No… We're his friends. His family is on the way here." Logan replied  
"How is he?" Jasmine asked  
"Mr Schmidt broke his arm from the impact of the collision and suffered a head injury from the fall, which gave him a pretty severe concussion. And, as a result, he will suffer from memory loss." The doctor replied  
"Is it permanent?" Carlos asked  
"It depends on the patient. As of right now, we are pretty uncertain if it will be temporary or permanent." The doctor replied  
"So, when can we see him then?" James asked  
"You should be able to see him now. The nurses have brought him back to his ward." The doctor replied

The four of them nodded and thanked the doctor. After getting the location of Kendall's ward, they made their way to his ward to see him. Seeing Kendall lying there with a neck brace and his arm in a cast only made Jasmine's heart ache more.

She turned to the guys, "Could I have a moment alone with Kendall?"

The boys looked at Jasmine and seeing her in a pretty distraught state, they nodded.

"Sure." Logan said

Jasmine opened the door to the ward and walked in while the boys stayed outside. She walked a few steps till she reached Kendall's bed and sat down on the chair provided near the bed.

"Kendall?" Jasmine said

Since he was still unconscious, Kendall didn't respond to her. She reached for Kendall's free hand and held it. She looked at him for a while and just as she was saying a silent prayer for him, the door to his room opened. She looked up and as soon as she saw Gregg, she felt a sense of relief. Jasmine was worried that it was the doctor coming to tell her even worse news.

"Hey, you." Gregg said  
"Hey… How did you know I was here?" Jasmine said  
"One of the guys called me and told me what happened." Gregg said

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it with her free hand.

"How is he?" Gregg asked  
"He fractured his arm and suffered a severe head injury. The doctor says he might have temporary or permanent memory loss." Jasmine replied

Gregg put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "He'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be temporary."

"Will it? Gregg… I'm scared." Jasmine said  
"I know you are. You still love him." Gregg said  
"What are you talking about?" Jasmine said  
"I see the way you look whenever my parents or your parents mention his name. If you don't love that person anymore, you won't look the way you do. You won't be here if you didn't still love him." Gregg said

He sighed, "I want to say that he's not worth your love but as your best friend, I know I have to support you no matter what. So, I'm here for you or him whenever you need help, alright?"

Jasmine stood up and hugged Gregg, "Thank you."

Gregg pat Jasmine's back as this was the only way he knew how to give her support at the moment. After a while, they broke apart and Gregg stayed outside to give Jasmine some alone time with Kendall. 10 minutes later, Kendall's family and Dustin arrived.

Jasmine stood up as they entered, "Hi Mrs Schmidt, Mr Schmidt, Kenneth, Kevin."

She walked over to Dustin to create a space for Mrs Schmidt, who was crying as she approached the bed.

"Hey Dustin." Jasmine said

He looked at her, "Hey. You okay?"

Jasmine nodded as Dustin put an arm around her as a form of protection.

"Jasmine… Thank you for being here. Even after what my brother did to you." Kevin said  
"No… It's okay." Jasmine said  
"You were always the right girl for him. After what he did to you, he mixed with those other girls… Got him to start drinking heavily…" Mr Schmidt said, a look of disappointment etched on his face.

Mrs Schmidt walked over to Jasmine and held her hands, "Thank you for being here. You must be tired. Go home and rest."

Jasmine shook her head, "No… It's okay. I'm good."

"Why don't you guys go on home first? I'll stay here with the others to take care of him. He'll be in good hands." Dustin said

Kenneth nodded, "Mom… Dustin's right. The boys and Jasmine will be here to take care of him. We can come back tomorrow morning."

Mr Schmidt nodded as he looked at his wife, "They are right, Kathy. You look awfully drained of energy. Let's go home to get some rest, okay?"

Mrs Schmidt reluctantly nodded and Jasmine reached over to hold her hand, offering a reassuring squeeze.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Jasmine said

Mrs Schmidt gave her a small smile and pat Jasmine's hand before letting go and following her husband and sons, out of Kendall's ward.


	6. Toughing It Out

That night, the boys took turns to stay with Kendall as did Jasmine and Gregg. It was Logan's turn to stay with Kendall in his room while the others waited outside or went to get some food. Gregg and Jasmine were returning from the canteen when Carlos ran up to them.

"You guys are back! Great! Kendall's awake and he's been asking for you, Jas!" Carlos said

Jasmine looked at Gregg before looking at Carlos and seeing his excited face, her feet began to run towards his room. When she arrived, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as she Kendall was now sitting up, chatting with his friends.

"Hey! There's my girlfriend! Come here, Jas!" Kendall said

She looked at the James and Logan, who were seated on his bed with a slightly puzzled look. Doesn't Kendall know that they've broken up already?

"Hey… How are you feeling?" Jasmine asked  
"Good but I'm feeling even better now that you're here." Kendall replied

He reached over to hold her hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry I made you worry. They just told me that I got into a car accident on my way over to pick you up for our date."

"Our date?" Jasmine said  
"Yeah. We were going to have a picnic in the park, remember?" Kendall asked

Jasmine nodded, "I remember."

How could she not remember? That happened a year ago, exactly a week before they broke up.

"Oh, hey! Gregg, right? I remember you from Selena's party! What are you doing here?" Kendall asked, looking at Gregg.  
"I… Uh… I came to see how you were. I heard from Logan what happened to you, so I thought I should come and see if you're okay." Gregg said  
"Oh… That's really nice of you to do that." Kendall said  
"Yeah… No problem." Gregg said, with an awkward smile.

Just then, the doctor and nurse came in.

"I'm sorry… The doctor needs to give Mr Schmidt a check-up." The nurse said  
"Sure. We'll wait outside." Jasmine said

Kendall looked at Jasmine and she leaned towards him to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back later, okay?" Jasmine said  
"Okay. I love you." Kendall said

Jasmine was a little loss for words but she merely smiled and said, "I love you too."

He smiled back at her before she walked out of the room with the rest. Once they were outside, Jasmine looked at James and Logan.

"Okay, is it just me or does it seem like Kendall forgot he broke up with Jasmine?" Gregg said  
"I know… It's not that he forgot. We think that part of his memory is gone." James said  
"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked  
"Before you guys came, Kendall was asking us about the filming schedule for the Big Time Rush movie." Dustin said  
"So, the memory of him breaking up with you doesn't exist." Logan said  
"Why don't we just tell him that he broke up with Jasmine?" Gregg said  
"That might confuse him and make his condition worse." Carlos said  
"So what do you suggest Jasmine do? I love Kendall like a brother but he broke Jasmine's heart. What you're asking seems pretty unfair to her." Dustin said  
"We know. But, for now, we really hope Jasmine helps us." James said

Everyone looked at Jasmine who now had her head down, thinking about what she should do. Part of her was happy that she got her sweet, loving and silly Kendall back, but another part of her was hurt and confused. Hurt because this relationship would be as if she's putting on an act. Confused because she's not sure how she feels about the whole thing.

Feeling all eyes on her, she looked up and said, "I'll do it."

"Jasmine…" Gregg said

She turned to Gregg, "I'll be fine. You know I will. It's just pretending the break-up didn't happen. I can do it."

The door to Kendall's room opened and the doctor came out with the nurse.

"So, how is he?" Jasmine asked  
"Like I said, he's suffering from a memory loss. A whole year's worth. But, judging from his CAT scan, it looks like it will be temporary, so he will get his memory back." The doctor replied  
"Wait, what do you mean by temporary?" Logan asked

"It means it will be a week, a month or even a year till he gets his full memory back." The doctor replied, "For now, it would be best not to reveal any major things that happened in his life during that one year. Minor things like the date, events that require his immediate knowledge is fine."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." Dustin said

The doctor nodded and smiled before he left with the nurse.

"I'll give mama Schmidt a call." Dustin said

Jasmine looked at the others, "Guys… Do you mind giving me some time alone with Kendall?"

The boys looked at each other before Logan said, "Sure. We'll go get something to eat then."

Jasmine smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

As soon as the boys walked towards the canteen, Jasmine turned towards the door and opened it. Kendall was lying on the bed, processing what the doctor just told him but as soon as he saw Jasmine come in, he sat up.

She hurried over to him, "I'll help you."

"Thanks." Kendall said

He pat the empty space on the bed next to him and Jasmine sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Jasmine asked  
"Better but I'm confused. Is it true what the doctor said? It's 2012 already?" Kendall asked

Jasmine nodded, "Yup. You did Big Time Movie already and you've even done your first Better With U tour."

"You mean our second album came out already?" Kendall asked  
"Yup." Jasmine replied  
"Ugh! Why can't I remember it? I hate this stupid memory loss!" Kendall said  
"Don't worry. You'll get your memory back. Don't stress out about it." Jasmine said

Kendall reached for Jasmine's hand and held it, "At least I have you here with me."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you do."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter just as she asked, "Are you hungry? Shall I go get you something to eat?"

Kendall shook his head, "Nope… I don't want you to leave again."

"I won't. Get some rest." Jasmine said  
"Promise you won't leave once I close my eyes?" Kendall asked  
"I promise." Jasmine replied

Kendall nodded and slowly closed his eyes but kept his hold on Jasmine's hand. Knowing that he's asleep gave Jasmine some time to think. How is she going to cope with the coming days? Even though her love for Kendall never went away, it was difficult for her to channel the way she behaved around him. Especially kissing him. She couldn't bring herself to kiss him on the lips… Not after what transpired during his outward confession of 'I'm breaking up with you, Jasmine'. How is she going to act naturally if she was afraid of kissing him on the lips?


	7. Like It Never Happened

The next morning, Jasmine was awoken by the feeling of someone playing with her hair. She slowly sat up, making the person stop. She looked up and saw Kendall smiling sheepishly at her.

"Your hair's shorter." Kendall said  
"Um… Yeah…" Jasmine said

He smiled, "I like it shorter."

She smiled, "Me too… Anyway, are you hungry? Shall I go get you some food?"

"I think mom's got it covered." Kendall said

Just as he said that, the door to his ward opened and in came his mother together with his father and brothers.

"Oh honey! How are you doing?" Kathy asked

She advanced towards Kendall with her arms outstretched and as soon as they touched his head, she leaned down to give him a kiss on his head.

"I'm good." Kendall replied

She nodded and smoothed his hair, "When Dustin called me last night and told me that you were awake, I wanted to come down to see you."

"But knowing that Jasmine was with you, she wasn't as anxious." Kenneth said

Kendall smiled as he played with Jasmine's hand, "Yeah… I've got a good personal nurse here."

Jasmine merely smiled as they both looked at each other for a while.

"Well, I heard you say you were hungry, so, have some chicken soup." Kathy said  
"Your mother woke up really early to make this." Kent, Kendall's father said

As Kendall's mother went about preparing the bowl for Kendall, she stood up and Kendall looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked  
"I'm going to grab something to eat." Jasmine replied  
"You'll be back?" Kendall said

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Of course, I will. You just relax with your family and enjoy your breakfast. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Kendall nodded and as he prepared for a kiss on the lips, Jasmine leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Before he opened his eyes, Jasmine quickly walked out of the ward to avoid questions.

As soon as she closed the door to his ward behind her, she noticed the boys looking at her.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked  
"Yeah…" Jasmine replied

She sat down on the empty chair next to Logan and asked, "Where's Gregg?"

"He left for the Pretty Little Liars set. He didn't want to go but we promised to let him know if anything goes wrong." James said  
"So how's everything?" Carlos asked  
"Fine." Jasmine replied, with the best fake smile she could muster.

Logan and Dustin both looked at Jasmine and in an instant, they could tell she wasn't feeling fine.

* * *

Heading down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, Logan got James and Carlos to get them breakfast while they sat down at the table.

"So, what's bothering you?" Dustin asked  
"Nothing…" Jasmine replied  
"Yeah right there's nothing. What's wrong?" Logan said

Jasmine sighed, "I don't know how I'm supposed to be Kendall's girlfriend."

"What do you mean? You were his girlfriend before." Dustin said  
"Yeah. Back when I wasn't afraid of kissing him on the lips. It's like looking at him is so difficult. All I can remember is the day we broke up. The day he broke my heart. I really thought I could go through with this but I don't think I can." Jasmine said

"Is that why you are so awkward with me?"

Logan's eyes widened a little as did Dustin as they looked at the person standing behind Jasmine. Her heart stopped for a second as soon as she heard Kendall's voice from behind her. She stood up and looked at Kendall, who had such a pained expression that it broke her heart.

"We broke up?" Kendall asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

By this time, James and Carlos had returned to the table as soon as they saw Kendall.

"You broke up with her…" Carlos said

James looked at Carlos with a 'really?' look before nudging him to ask him to keep quiet.

"I broke up with you?" Kendall said

Jasmine looked at Kendall, her eyes tearing up as all her oppressed emotions from the break-up came flooding back to her.

Kendall immediately closed the gap between the both of them as he cupped her face with his good hand.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry…" Kendall said, stroking her cheek.

She leaned in to his hand as she whispered, "No... You don't remember."

He looked into her eyes, "Can we pretend it didn't happen?"

A tear slid down her cheek as she slowly removed his hand from her face. As much as she wanted to say 'yes' to Kendall, she knew that the heartache she went through was far too much for her to forget.

She lightly squeezed Kendall's hand before saying, "I'm sorry… I can't do this."

Just as Kendall wanted to hold onto her hand, Jasmine let go of her hold on his hand before turning towards the exit and walking as fast as she could away from him. Kendall wanted to run after her but as soon as he tried running, his head started to spin. Dustin and Logan managed to catch him in time before he fell to the ground. They sat him down on the chair Jasmine had emptied despite his protest.

"No. Let me go after her." Kendall said

Logan firmly placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder, "Kendall, I can't let you do that. You suffered a head injury. You shouldn't be running."

"But, I've got to go after her." Kendall said, weakly trying to get out of the chair.

Dustin sighed, "You're my best friend and even though you can't remember anything, I still have to say this to you. This probably isn't the best time to go after her. Your full memory self is a jerk and honestly, I don't blame Jasmine for reacting this way."

Kendall looked at Dustin, "What do you mean? What did I do?"

Dustin looked at Logan, unsure of how to tell Kendall what happened before he lost his memory.

Kendall looked at the both of them before saying, "Carlos said I broke up with her. What exactly did I do?"

Logan looked at the other boys before he sighed and said to Kendall, "Let's get you back to your ward first before we help you fill in the blanks."


	8. That One Birthday

As soon as she stepped out of the hospital, all of her suppressed memories came rushing back out. Tears started to fill her eyes as they all replayed in her mind. Wanting to create as much distance as she can away from where Kendall was, she hopped onto the first bus that came her way.

Jasmine found a seat towards the back of the bus and sat down. Looking out the window, she let her mind replay the events like it happened just yesterday.

* * *

"_Hey, hey! There she is! The birthday girl!"_

_Jasmine smiled to herself as she spotted Logan sitting on the front porch waiting for her. He stood up and gave her a hug as she approached._

"_Thanks Logie. Um… Where's Kendall?" She asked  
_"_He's inside along with your other party guests." Logan replied  
_"_You called for a party?" Jasmine asked_

Logan shrugged, "Not my idea. It was James' idea."

She chuckled, "Figures."

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the front door. As soon as Logan pushed the door opened for Jasmine, everyone yelled out, 'SURPRISE!'. Even though she was a little startled to see so many faces she didn't recognize, she was grateful for them being there.

Looking around, Jasmine still couldn't see Kendall. She looked at Logan and Dustin, who just joined them.

"_Dustin, have you seen Kendall?" Jasmine asked  
_"_He was around here just now…" Dustin replied  
_  
"_Why aren't you mingling, birthday girl?"_

The three of them turned around to see Carlos and James behind them, with a couple of drinks in their hand.

"_She's looking for Kendall." Logan said  
_"_I thought I saw him a while back. He said he was going to get your gift or something…" Carlos said_

James looked at Carlos, "That was like an half an hour ago."

"_Really? Okay, I'll go find him then." Jasmine said  
_"_No, wait. We'll go with you. I saw him leaving the house." James said_

Jasmine nodded and smiled gratefully at James as he put down his drinks.

They headed out towards the empty area around the house and couldn't see Kendall anywhere.

"_Uh, who's bright idea was it to rent this stupid cabin in the middle of nowhere?" Dustin exclaimed  
_"_Kendall. He wanted a one-on-one time with Jasmine. But, unfortunately, James thought otherwise and brought a whole group of people that we don't really know here." Logan said  
_"_This wasn't supposed to be a party?" Jasmine asked_

Logan shook his head, "Not really. It was supposed to be a dinner with us and then you and Kendall get some alone time together."

"_Well, I thought that since it's Jasmine's birthday, there should be more people around to celebrate for her." James said_

Logan narrowed his eyes as he ignored James and continued on the task at hand.

"_Where is he?" Carlos said_

Just then, Jasmine spotted two people messing about against a tree, not too far from the house.

"_Maybe we could ask them if they've seen Kendall." Jasmine said_

The boys looked and nodded. Just as they were walking nearer to the area, all 5 of them felt that they've already gotten their answer.

"_Kendall?" Jasmine said, barely above a whisper._

The guy stopped moving and his head turned. Her brown eyes met with his green eyes and she felt her heart drop. He immediately pushed himself off the girl and stood in between her and Jasmine.

"_Jasmine…" Kendall said  
_"_What the hell man?! This is so not cool!" James said  
_"_I can explain." Kendall said_

Logan scoffed, "Like as if you could. You have 5 people here who saw you. Aren't you supposed to be getting her birthday present?"

Kendall looked at his friends and then at Jasmine who just seemed stuck to the ground. He turned around to look at the blonde girl, who had a devious smile on her lips. And as if they were having some sort of telepathic conversation, Kendall turned back to face his friends and Jasmine.

"_I was." Kendall said_

As soon as he said that, he pulled Jasmine towards him and planted a kiss on her lips.

"_Happy birthday, baby. And, I'm breaking up with you, Jasmine." Kendall said_

The blonde smiled and cheered just as Kendall delivered those hurtful words to Jasmine. Once he let Jasmine go, James lunged for Kendall and socked him in the nose. Not being able to take the humiliation for another second, Jasmine turned around and pushed pass Logan and Dustin. Being slightly fast with his reflexes, Logan chased after Jasmine as she ran.

"_Jasmine! Wait!" Logan said_

He thought it might make Jasmine stop for a while but she only ran faster. As he slowed down a little to take a breather, he looked up and she wasn't in view anymore. He ran up to the spot where he last saw Jasmine and stopped, looking around. But, since it was too dark and there were just too many trees, Logan couldn't even guess where Jasmine is.

He sighed to himself as he whispered aloud, "I'm sorry, Jas."

Just as he was about to walk back to the house, he heard a twig break and he turned to the left to see Jasmine moving her foot back into the shadow. Logan walked up to the tree and walked round to the shadowed side to see her on the ground.

He sat down next to her and said, "Let it all out."

As soon as he said that, Jasmine engulfed Logan in a hug and started crying harder into his shirt. With each loud cry, Logan hugged her a little tighter… Since that was the only comforting thing he could do at the moment.

After letting her cry for about an hour, he took her home in his car.

"_Logie… You should go back to the party." Jasmine said  
_"_Are you kidding me? That bastard is still at the party and if I recall correctly, it is your birthday. I'm not going to go back there." Logan said  
_"_But you'll have to face him eventually…" Jasmine said  
_"_That would be because I can't avoid it. But for now, I can choose and I'd rather accompany you while we celebrate what's left of your birthday." Logan said_

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks Logie."

"_So how do you feel?" Logan asked  
_"_Hurt. I don't think I'll be able to continue staying here…" Jasmine replied_

Logan looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"_I was offered a job in London. My dad kinda went out to get the job for me because he wanted me to move to London with them." Jasmine said  
_"_So you wanna go?" Logan asked  
_"_I didn't want to… But, I don't have a choice now. If I carry on staying here, I won't be able to function normally. Everything will remind me of what Kendall did to me." Jasmine replied  
_"_And I don't want that to haunt you. If you have to leave, leave." Logan said_

She looked at Logan, "Thanks."

"_Well, you should get some sleep." Logan said  
_"_I'm not going to… I'm going to take the red eye to London tonight." Jasmine said_

Logan looked at her, "So soon? Are you sure about this?"

Jasmine thought for a while and nodded, "I'm going to go back to London and bury all this away."

Seeing Jasmine's determination written on her slightly nervous face, he nodded to show her encouragement.

"_Alright. I'll help you pack and drop you off at the airport." Logan said_

They only needed half an hour to pack and as soon as they were done, Logan drove her to the airport. After booking herself on the first red eye out to London, which was just an hour away, she went to have a last cup of coffee with Logan.  
  
"_So, you'll send me my stuff?" Jasmine asked  
_"_Yeah. Don't worry." Logan replied_

Jasmine nodded and sipped her caramel macchiato.

"_I called Dustin just now. He said he's on his way over. James and Carlos wanted to come along but Kendall's being a huge prick at the moment." Logan said_

She winced a little hearing Kendall's name.

He looked at her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say his name."

Jasmine shook her head, "It's okay… You know what's the craziest thing? I don't even know why he did that to me."

"_I don't either. But whatever it is, he's a bastard." Logan said  
_"_Yeah. I know that… But, somehow or another, I keep thinking that it's my fault. Maybe I'm not that pretty, maybe I'm not good enough for him… Maybe he's just tired of me." Jasmine said_

Logan nudged Jasmine, "Hey. Don't say that. You're the best thing that ever happened to him. And what he did is unforgivable."

"_Flight BA657 to London is ready to board at gate B5."_

Jasmine got up from the chair, "That's my flight."

Logan stood up as well and just as they turned to walk out of the café, they saw Dustin running up to them.

"_I made it!" Dustin said_

Jasmine chuckled, "Yes, you did."

He looked at Jasmine, "I'm sorry for what Kendall did to you. Believe me. James kinda knocked him unconscious and Carlos chased the girl out."

Jasmine managed a small smile as she adjusted the strap of her satchel on her shoulder.

"_Her flight's boarding." Logan said, "She's got to go."_

Dustin nodded as the three of them walked towards the departure gate.

Logan looked at Jasmine, "Get some rest on that plane. Don't want your parents seeing those puffy eyes, do you?"

She nodded, "Yeah… I know…"

"_Take care when you're in London. Call us or e-mail us, okay?" Dustin said_

Jasmine smiled and nodded just as the two guys hugged her.

"_We'll miss you." Dustin said  
_"_Me too." Jasmine said_

They broke the hug and just before Jasmine went in, she said, "Take care of Kendall for me, okay?"

The boys nodded and even though she was hurt so badly by Kendall, that he didn't deserve her concern; She couldn't deny the fact that she loved him deeply. As she turned back to wave at Dustin and Logan, she felt herself sealing all her memories of Kendall.


	9. Begin Again

"And that's what happened between you and Jas."

Kendall looked at Logan, "I-I did that?"

"Yeah." Carlos said  
"That's the main reason why Jasmine left the US. She needed to clear her head without thinking about you." Logan said  
"But I didn't mean it." Kendall said  
"What do you mean you didn't mean it? It was pretty clear what went down that day." James said

He looked at James with his intense green eyes and said, "I don't know how to explain it to you guys since I don't remember what happened but I really didn't mean it."

"Even if you didn't mean it, Jas still got hurt." Dustin said  
"Let me find her and explain it to her." Kendall said  
"I don't think that's a good idea…" Carlos said

Logan sighed, "Kendall… I think what you need to do now is give Jasmine space. She needs to wrap her head around what's happening and figure out how she feels. Keeping away from her would benefit you and not harm you."

"Logan's right." Dustin said  
"You need to wait, Kendall. If you keep going off to find her, you're just gonna pressurize her and scare her off." James said

Seeing the look on his friends' faces, he knew that they were right. He needed to wait. He reluctantly nodded just as Logan's cellphone went off. He pulled the cellphone out of his pocket and the screen lit up with a small picture of Jasmine's face and her name underneath it.

Logan put his finger to his lips to ask the guys to quieten down before he answered the call.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Logie. I need you to do me a favor."  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?"  
"I'm at the bus depot… Kinda dozed off without realizing it."  
"Alright. You stay put. I'll be right there."  
"Thanks, Logie."

He ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked  
"She's at the bus depot." Logan replied  
"How did she end up there?" Kendall asked  
"She said she dozed off." Logan replied

Kendall smiled a little and said softly to himself, "Classic Jas."

"So, you're going to go get her?" James asked  
"Yeah." Logan replied  
"We'll stay with Kendall." Carlos said to Logan

Logan nodded and looked at Kendall who gave him a nod to tell him he'll be alright.

He pat Kendall on the shoulder and said, "I'll try to see how she's feeling."

Kendall gave Logan an appreciative smile just before he left the room.

* * *

Jasmine sat at one of the benches in front of the office of the bus depot, fiddling with her phone as she waited for Logan to arrive. Using the waiting time she had, Jasmine thought about what her options were. She still loved Kendall, there's no denying that. But, every time she looked at him, all she could think of was the amount of hurt he put her through. How was she going to forget that?

Just as her mind started swimming with thoughts, she closed her eyes to try and block them out. She had peacefully blocked out all kinds of distraction for a while until she heard a soft horn from a car. She opened her eyes to see Logan's car in front of her. He switched off the headlights to his car and killed the engine before coming out of the car.

"Hey." Logan said

Jasmine gave him a small smile, "Hey."

He walked over to her and sat down next to her, passing her a bottle of water in the process. She gladly accepted it and opened the bottle to drink a few mouthfuls. After which, she re-capped the bottle and put it down next to her.

"How are you?" Logan asked  
"Well… I was feeling stranded a while ago." Jasmine replied

He chuckled, "I know."

"But you're asking how I am in general, right?" Jasmine asked

Logan nodded, "Sounds about right…"

Jasmine took in a deep breath, "All I can say is I am feeling conflicted and confused."

She looked down at her hands, "A part of me longs to just pretend everything didn't happen and just live happily with Kendall but another part of me can't seem to forget what happened."

She blinked back the frustrating tears that threatened to leave her eyes before looking at Logan.

"I'm not making sense, right?" Jasmine said, trying her hardest not to break down.

Logan gave her a comforting smile, "Maybe not to other people but I know what you're talking about."

"You need time, Jas. And you shouldn't force yourself to accept things immediately. Yes, Kendall made a huge mistake and I get that you are still angry with him for that. Trust me, all of us still are pissed with him for that." He said

Jasmine nodded and started playing with the bottle.

"What I'm trying to say is to wipe the slate clean." Logan said, "Begin again."

"Pretend we never dated?" Jasmine asked  
"Not like that. I mean to begin again as friends." Logan replied

Jasmine thought about it as Logan continued, "Use the time you spend with him as friends to figure out exactly which part of yourself you want to go with. Seeing Kendall at the hospital kinda made me feel that there has to be a reason for his amnesia and maybe this is it."

Jasmine's brain registered everything Logan had said and was confidently telling her not to give in. But her heart told her differently. It ached seeing Kendall at the hospital and it even though she wanted to deny this… She felt her heart skip when Kendall smiled at her.

"So… What do you say?" Logan asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Jasmine used another 5 seconds to come to a conclusion before looking at Logan, "I'll give it a shot."

Logan smiled just as Jasmine's stomach made a sound.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Logan said

Jasmine laughed, "Yeah."

The two of them stood up and got into Logan's car before driving off, back to the city for some food.


	10. Kendall

The next day, Kendall was getting discharged from the hospital and as a result, the boys thought it only seemed fit that they threw a 'Welcome Home' party for him. Since Jasmine had decided to start on a new slate with Kendall, she gladly helped out.

"Did you get enough pizza?" Jasmine asked Carlos.

He nodded as he placed the pizza box down on the counter, "Yes."

"Okay… The cake?" Jasmine said  
"James collected it earlier and it's already in the fridge." Carlos said  
"Good." Jasmine said

She stood with her hands on her hip and looked around, seeing if there was anything she missed out.

"Jas, you've got to relax." Carlos said, "We did all the tasks you gave us."

"I know… I just want to make sure everything is in place." Jasmine said  
"You're really the greatest, you know that?" Carlos said

Jasmine looked at Carlos with a puzzled expression.

"Kendall should have treasured you." Carlos said, "But, no. He gave you up just for a quick smooch."

"Carlos…" Jasmine said

He held up his hands in defence, "I know, I know… I'll stop.."

"I know you guys still feel pissed at Kendall for me. But, it's been a year and I told Logan that I decided to begin again with Kendall as friends. So, let's forget what happened, okay?" Jasmine said

Carlos looked at the look on Jasmine's face and nodded, "If you're okay with it, I guess I'm okay with it too."

Jasmine smiled and gave Carlos a side hug just as the keys to the front door jingled.

"Oh! They're back." Jasmine said, "Position!"

Carlos nodded and the two of them hurried to their positions by the door with the party poppers. As soon as the front door opened, the two of them pulled open the party poppers.

"WELCOME HOME!" They yelled.

Kendall stepped back a little in surprise before breaking into a smile when he saw Jasmine and Carlos standing by the door. His heart leapt when she came over and gave him a hug which he missed.

Jasmine was surprised by her own actions too. But, in that moment, she felt that it was right to give him a hug. She hurriedly let him go and stepped back next to Carlos as Dustin closed the front door.

As the other boys led him in, Logan looked at Jasmine.

"What was that about?" Logan asked  
"I don't know… I was just living in the moment." Jasmine replied  
"Really? You are kinda giving him mixed signals by doing that…" Logan said

"I know, I know." Jasmine said, "I'll try not to let him think otherwise."

* * *

The 'Welcome Home' party eventually became much larger when Kendall's family arrived with James. Mrs Schmidt had prepared more food and made the food table a lot more crowded.

Once he managed to pry himself away from everyone telling him 'Welcome Home', Kendall headed out to the backyard to get a breather. He thought he was alone until he spotted Jasmine sitting alone on one of the pool chairs.

He walked over slowly towards her and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Jasmine looked up and gave him a small smile, "My invisible friend just left so you're good to take it."

Kendall laughed a little as he sat down on the pool chair next to hers.

She looked at him, "Shouldn't you be inside? This is your party…"

"Yeah… I know… It's just that it got too crowded inside. And too many people are wishing me a welcome home." Kendall said

Jasmine laughed, "I realized that the party may have gotten a little too big…"

The two of them laughed a little until they fell silent. Jasmine knew she had to talk to him about what is going to happen between them and what better way to do it then now?

"Kendall…" Jasmine said  
"Yeah?" He said

She sighed and continued, "I know that you can't remember anything from a year ago but I can't pretend that nothing happened between us."

"I know…" Kendall said  
"But… I am willing to start afresh." Jasmine said  
"Like friends?" Kendall said

Jasmine nodded, "Like friends."

Kendall didn't exactly want to be friends again but seeing that it's the only way they could write off whatever happened between them, he nodded.

Jasmine smiled and put out her hand, "Hi. I'm Jasmine. Nice to meet you."

Kendall smiled and shook her hand, "Kendall. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasmine."


	11. Horror Movie Night

Since Kendall had just been discharged from the hospital, he was given a week break from the network and company. During that time, the other boys still had to report to work but despite that, they still managed to set aside some time to accompany him. Jasmine was attached to the new production of 'Sam and Cat' for the time being since the production of 'Big Time Rush' couldn't continue without Kendall.

Even with her still busy schedule, Jasmine wanted to make her friendship work with Kendall. So, she made it a point to hang out with him when the boys were unavailable.

* * *

"So… What are we watching?" Kendall asked

It was horror night at the boys' home. This was a tradition in the Big Time Rush household. Every week before the annual Scarefest, the boys would rent a weeks' worth of horror movie to get ready for the event.

As Kendall sat down, he picked up the DVD to look at the title. 'Friday The 13th'. He smiled remembering the time he watched the remake with Jasmine. He was lost in thought until Logan nudged him.

"Scared huh?" Logan asked

Kendall put the DVD down, "Scared? Me? Dude, I basically grew up on horror!"

Carlos came into the living room with 2 huge bottles of soda and plastic cups.

"Yeah right!" Carlos said, "Remember that time where you screamed like a girl because you thought that person dressed like a ghoul at Scarefest was after you?"

Kendall threw a pretzel at Carlos, "Shut up."

Logan looked over at James, who was texting on his phone. He threw a pillow at him to get his attention.

James caught the pillow and looked at Logan, "What gives?!"

"It's time to stop texting your girlfriend and prepare to get scared!" Logan said

James rolled his eyes and tapped the screen a few more times before putting his phone away. Just as the boys were getting comfortable, Kendall looked at Logan.

"Is Jasmine coming over?" Kendall asked

Before Logan could reply, the front door opened and in came Jasmine, carrying three boxes of pizza in both hands.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Jasmine exclaimed  
"WOO! PIZZA'S HERE!" Carlos said

Jasmine smiled and put down the three boxes of pizza on the coffee table.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Jasmine said, "The filming went a little overtime…"

"That's okay… We didn't start without you." Kendall said

Jasmine smiled and sat down in the empty space between Logan and Kendall.

Logan took a hold of the remote control for the DVD player and after everyone sat back with a slice of pizza in their hand, Logan hit the play button as he switched off the lights. The movie started and Jasmine hurriedly grabbed a pillow from behind her to use it as a shield.

Jasmine leaned close to Kendall and tugged his sleeve as she whispered, "What are we watching?"

"Friday the 13th." Kendall whispered  
"Crap." Jasmine said

Kendall chuckled softly knowing how much Jasmine disliked Jason with his hockey mask.

Halfway through the movie, Jasmine half watched and half covered her eyes. The movie eventually came to a scary part and feeling not so secure with her pillow anymore, she leaned close to Kendall and lightly pulled the sleeve of his shirt in front of her eyes.

Kendall felt the tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Jasmine using it as a shield. He chuckled and Jasmine looked up.

"You can use my arm if you want…" Kendall said

Jasmine smiled gratefully at him as he lifted his arm to cover her eyes. When she heard the girl scream from the television, she closed her eyes and held onto Kendall's arm.

Even though Kendall knew that the relationship between him and Jasmine was still platonic, he believed that he was going to be able to change it. With that new goal in his mind, he went back to watching the movie with full concentration.

* * *

After the movie ended, Logan switched on the lights and saw the change in position between Jasmine and Kendall. She was still hugging his arm. Realizing what she was doing, Jasmine quickly let his arm go and picked up the cup of soda she was drinking before.

"That was so good!" Carlos exclaimed  
"The remake can't beat that!" James said  
"Totally agree!" Logan said

Jasmine's eyes glanced down at her watch and seeing that it was getting very late, she got up from her seat.

"Well… I gotta go now." Jasmine said, "It's really late and I got to get up early tomorrow.."

The boys nodded and Kendall stood up.

"I'll walk you out." He said

Jasmine smiled and nodded at Kendall before waving 'bye' to the boys. Together, they walked to the front door and out to where Jasmine's car was.

"So… You okay to drive back alone?" Kendall asked  
"Well… If I stop thinking about Jason… Yeah." Jasmine replied

Kendall chuckled, "Think about me then."

Jasmine pushed up her glasses as she chuckled nervously.

Knowing that it might have came out of his mouth with a different meaning, he quickly corrected himself.

"I mean… As a friend." Kendall said, "Think of me as a friend."

Jasmine gave him a small smile, "That would be a lot more comforting then Jason."

Kendall smiled and Jasmine smiled back before opening the car door. She got into her car and he closed the door for her.

"Night, Jas." Kendall said  
"Night, Kendall." Jasmine said

She pulled out of her parking space and waved at Kendall again before continuing on the road home.


End file.
